


Scruffy-looking Goat Herder

by TooOftenObsessed



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, K-Science Bros Discord, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooOftenObsessed/pseuds/TooOftenObsessed
Summary: Post-Uprising tiny drabble inspired by a conversation in the Newmann Discord K-Science Bros





	Scruffy-looking Goat Herder

Gasping, Hermann choked down the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him and nearly threw the Pons helmet away from him. He looked quickly at Tendo’s pinched, anxious face before wheeling to remove the helmet from - oh god I hope it’s Newton - Newton’s head. 

Newton sat very still, head down, helmet glowing, and Hermann was drawn back to that moment so long ago when he’d found him all but dying on the floor of their shared lab. He disconnected the helmet and held Newt’s face his his hands, praying silently for a flicker of recognition to grace those stunning green eyes. 

Within a moment, they began seeking their way around the room, unfocused and bloodshot, before they latched onto Hermann’s face. Hermann’s breath caught in his chest as he waited to see if the icy darkness would swallow his partner again, and had to stifle a sob when he saw tears begin to pool there instead. 

“H...Hermann?” Newt’s voice was cracked, as always, but so much softer than Hermann had ever heard it. He sounded even more broken than the last time they’d spoken. I’m sorry, Hermann. They’re in my head. 

“It’s me, Newton. It’s me. I’ve got you.” Hermann cradled Newt’s head against his chest while frantically scrabbling to undo the restraints that held him in place. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.” When Newt’s hands were free, he clutched at Hermann’s arm, and another wave of déjà vu engulfed him. 

“Hermann, I love you,” Newt sobbed freely now, 

“I know.” Hermann brushed his greasy hair back from his forehead, content just to stand and hold him, hold Newton, the real Newton, in his arms at last. As Newt quieted, Hermann shushing him and stroking his shoulder, the silence stretched between them. Hermann glanced at Tendo, who stood stock-still on the other side of the room, watching carefully for any signs of a problem. 

“Hermann…?” Newt spoke louder now. 

“What is it, darling?” Newt pushed Hermann away and met his eyes, looking stronger. 

“Did you just quote The Empire Strikes Back?” 

Tendo’s laughter echoed from the hallway as he retreated in hysterics.


End file.
